Learning Life's Lessons
by Hitomi Toshihiko
Summary: Whooo!! ^_^; Long time no see eh? Well, here is chapter 1, hope you like it, and will work getting more out soon. A 1x2....possibly a lemon, not sure. Mainly, the two are at a boarding school for a mission. Things happen...hehe...read and review!!! ^_~.v.
1. Prologue

Ok...this is the prologue. Umm.....hope you like it....not to sure about it. It just hit me one day....yeah, hit me. _ hehe.....anyway....hope you enjoy. And tell me what you think. I need help ^_^;;;; hehe....that sounds bad.....o.o;  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Mission 0238:   
  
Phase I: Infiltrate boarding school as students as a cover for Phase II.  
  
Phase II: Crack into Oz's military base connected with the school and proceed to Phase III for the needed information on the new mobile suit system, if existent.  
  
Phase III: Get out without being detected, survive if possible. You may be needed for next mission.  
  
Time Allotted: One Month.  
  
Pilots Involved: Heero Yuy/Duo Maxwell  
  
Details:   
The boarding school was founded for the children of Oz employees. You are to act as one of those youths. Includes social interaction to not create suspicion.   
  
You are each from different familles. No need to worry about the family name, there are to many under Oz to count. You only need to worry about your mission. Remember to act like others and fit in.   
  
The two of you are needed to work together. This cannot be done by one.   
  
Since you are getting in the year late, the two of you are aquatinted from another school and will be sharing a room at the request of your parents. Use this to your advantage.   
  
Make friends with a Madison McCale. His father is one of our leading men gentlemen. You need to find out from him where the base is exactly located and what his father calls the new system. If possible see if you can visit.   
  
Forward all information.  
  
J.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Duo snorted. "What? Come on! School? I swear they send me on these things for their own damn entertainment! Shinigami will get you dirty old fucks!!!"   
  
He flung the irritating papers across the Winner's library.   
  
"What a crock!" Duo landed in the pushy red chair with a huff. He was still making faces at the thought of school.   
  
Heero smirked, to himself of course.   
  
"It's a mission. You have to." The Japanese boy simply stated.  
  
That thought set Heero's mind to work. 'An entire month in the same room as Duo. I don't really mind, what's his problem?' He got up from the desk. Quatre came over to read the report. Trowa stood by to make sure he could hear what his lover found. Wufei was reading his new novel, and didn't seem to care one way or the other.   
  
"Get over it Maxwell." He didn't even looked up.   
  
Duo glared. "Suck it Wu! I hate school, you know that. If I have to go, you should to!"   
  
Wufei smirked. "Sorry Maxwell. It's you and Yuy on this one. Have fun boys."   
  
Duo was about to jump on him when Trowa stepped in his way. He put a hand on his shoulder to comfort him. Duo just whined more. "Man...."  
  
Quatre had finished reading. "One month. Other then the time, it's not a hard one Duo. School's not that bad."   
  
Duo tilted his head while thinking about his statement. His face went blank. "One month, at school, a freaking boarding school!! Full of Ozzies!! With the most un-talkative guy as my roommate!! How can it get any worse?!"   
  
He threw up his hands and stalked out of the room. All eyes watched him leave, except for Heero's. They were closed, his head tilted down.  
  
Trowa noticed and ushered the other two out.   
  
"Go help him pack our will never get him out of here."   
  
Qautre nodded and blushed as his koi's hand happened to brush near his hip. Trowa acted like it was an accident. Wufei only rolled his eyes.   
  
"I don't think that we can help that baka. We need to find some professionals." The Shenlong pilot smirked.  
  
Quatre swatted at him, mumbling about being his friend. They left the room softly bickering.  
  
Trowa sat down in the chair across from Heero.   
  
"Heero."   
  
He looked up with his blank face in tack. Trowa and Heero had some sorta bond. The never spoke, not much anyway, but they still understood each other. Trowa tried again. "Heero."   
  
The Wing pilot broke and sighed. He seemed to literally sink into the chair he was occupying. "Hn."   
  
Trowa took in a deep breath. "You know that's not what he ment. Don't take it wrong."   
  
He waited for a response, and got none.   
  
"You know what he really thinks Heero. Don't believe other wise."   
  
Heero got up quickly, the chair tipping over behind. He glared at the man across from him.   
  
"You don't know about anything. You and Qautre have no idea." He turned on a dime and stormed out, the door swinging in the aftermath.   
  
The unibanged youth sighed. "Oh Heero. Just stop and actually listen for once." He pushed himself up and went to find the others and help prepare for the mission.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
Soooo....^_^ whatcha think? I'm not to sure......I want to go on...have some to it, and more ideas....but if I don't get some criticism...good or bad.....I don't think I'll waste the effort ^_^;; hehe....time is valuable you know........PLEASE READ & REVIEW!!!! Thanks! hehe...... 


	2. Chapter One

Hello everyone. ^_^; Yeah, I know…it's been a while. Had to pass classes, take trips to Greece, oh yeah….that reminds me. I should be getting out a Greece fic soon. And I have a GREAT gang fic…I can't wait for that one to get out. So, sorry for the delay…and keep watching! ^_^ I'm going to try and hurry, suddenly being in the fic mood could be making me say that….lets hope not ne? ^_^;;;;; Anyway…read and enjoy!  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Duo looked up, and sighed. 'This place is huge. I better damn well not get lost!' He huffed once more and grabbed his bags. He was sorry that he packed so much! But what else was he supposed to do? He had to have clothes, and he wouldn't be seen without the best he had. It's not every day that he gets to be normal. 'Well, as close as a God of Death could get in a Oz boarding school.'  
  
"This is gonna be one long mission......"  
  
Heero watched the braided baka struggle with his luggage. He smirked and thought about all the clothes inside them. He didn't mind the clothes, not at all. Duo had very......reviling.....taste in clothes. Most of the time anyway.   
  
Heero almost ran into said boy while thinking of those short shorts he had on when he was washing his favorite of Quatre's many cars. That day almost did it for Heero, another trip to see Sally. 'Wufei would have liked that. We all know he loves that *Onna*.' He smirked.   
  
"What's so damn funny?" Said the braided pilot as he placed his hands on his shapely hips.  
  
He jumped, looking into puzzled violet eyes. 'Duo.'   
  
Shaking his head, he replied. "Nothing."   
  
He started to walk pass the struggling pilot, then turned slightly to grab a bag.   
  
"These stupid things are taking up our time. Lets go."   
  
Duo's mouth hung open. He quickly collected himself when he realized that Heero was fifteen feet in front of him.   
  
"Oi Heero! Wait up!" He ran after, braid flailing in the wind.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The older boy showed the two to their new living quarters for the next month. The school was nicely furnished. All the rooms were large enough to easily hold two if not three students, desks, beds and dressers included. Not to mention each room had two walk-in closets, and a lavish bathroom.   
  
Duo's mouth dropped. Heero noticed, almost smirked. The boy nodded, saying that he hoped they enjoyed one of the best rooms in the place, and that he would see them around. His gaze leered on Duo's lithe form until the door was firmly shut in his face.  
  
Turning around to take in the room, Heero let out the breath he had been holding. "Let's get unpacked so we can check the place out." He swiftly moved across to the bed he deemed, for it had a great view of the 'surroundings', his and opened his duffel bag.   
  
The braided boy made a face and slumped down onto his own plush bed. "Eh, I'll do it later. I don't think this place is gonna be to hopping then anyway." His face seemed to fall, much to Heero's disappointment.   
  
Being the perfect soldier, Heero was unpacked and ready to go in less then three minutes. 'Doesn't help that the guy only has four freaking outfits.' Duo thought with a sneer.  
  
It was almost like Heero could read his mind for he turned at that moment to stare directly into his shocked eyes. 'E-gads that's creepy.' Duo blinked. "Well, are we going?" Duo nodded and jumped up and walked over to Heero. Slinging an arm around the other boy Duo smiled as he led him to the door.   
  
"Lets see what this stuffy place has to offer."   
  
  
~About an hour later~  
  
"Man. Just as I thought. This place majorly bites. No fun at all. Even the cafeteria shuts down after six. How lame is that." Duo huffed as he slumped down on the bench they happened to walk by in the school's park. Heero stood there, surveying and getting a mental map of the place.   
  
Since the drive up was a fairly long one, Duo was tired. He wanted to go back, especially after he found out that he couldn't get any food. They weren't even allowed to order in. 'How lame. Now all I want to do is go back to the room, take a nice hot shower, ravish a certain pilot... Whoa. Were did that come from?' He shook his head and continued as if it never happened. 'See if the goodies Quatre gave me will hold me over 'till tomorrow....and......just sleep.'  
  
Heero didn't seem to care. He could go hours without anything like that. Duo was getting irritated. "Sheesh man. It's not like it's gonna change. It will all be here in the morning. Unless of course Oz bombs the place."   
  
Heero shot him a look. Duo raised his hands in his defense. "Oh come on! That won't happen! Their kids go here man!" He rolled his eyes and got up, heading for the dorm. Shoving his hands into his pockets he mumbled over his shoulder. "I'm gonna go back. You'll be out here for a while, so I guess I'll see you in the morning. Just remember, we do have class. If you sleep in, it won't look good." And he turned the corner.  
  
Heero stood there for about ten or so minutes, just staring. He finally shrugged and headed in the same direction.  
  
~In the room~  
  
The door opened and a faint light slipped in. Just as it opened it closed, almost too quiet. As the Japanese boy walked into the deftly dark room, his eyes adjusted. He could make out Duo's sleeping form on his bed, back turned from him and the door.   
  
He sighed and silently padded over to him. Looking down he smiled. This was the only time he ever did. When no one could see him, and think him human. Soldiers weren't suppose to live, or show emotions. They were useless and took time and energy. He knew he wasn't like that. Heero Yuy stopped being that type of person the day he met Duo. The day he was shot, twice by the beautiful braided baka.   
  
Reaching down he brushed a stray strand of hair away from the heart-shaped face. Duo turned into the caress and mumbled. Heero smiled and leaned down, brushing a faint kiss on the wrinkled forehead. "Goodnight Duo, koi." He whispered before he let go and stumbled back to his own bed, where he too collapsed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yeah…..I know it was short. But hey, better then nothing eh? I have more in my head, but this looked like a good stopping point. REVIEW!! ^_^.v.. Will be getting more out soon! [eh…I hope ~dodges randomly thrown objects ~]  



End file.
